Hatheon
Hatheon '''is the main protagonist of The Rise of The Order Empire. Currently, they are recovering after being possessed by Infected Type H, essentially an evil clone of himself. He was best known for being the Spearton who struck down the giant in The Battle of The Desert, but before that, they were known for being the toughest Spearton to take down in Order's seige against the Spearton nation. Hatheon was one of the many Order members who were sucked into the Cloud of Darkness, and sent in all directions. However, they were not left alone, as they had Alinion and Taconia on the island. History Original Timeline Hatheon was born 28 years prior to the events of The Rise of The Order Empire. In his young years, they excelled in any physical activity, and even admitted to wanting to go help the Speartons in their wars. It was only until he was 27 he finally got his wish. However, Order had conquered the Spearton homeland, leaving Hatheon with no way of fighting for his true nation. This would all change when he met Taconia and Alinion. A Swordwrath and Miner, respectively. While he was originally sceptical of the two, especially Alinion, he later grew to appreciate their company. After the events of The Evil Returns, Hatheon is now known as Infected Type H, an Infected so powerful, it is on par with the Omega Infected, formerly known as Griffon the Great. They later went on to destroy the original Infected type H, and repair the trauma and pain Type H had caused to not only the remaining Orderians, but also himself, with the help of the Technion Republic having arrived in Inamorta, they also decided to convert their Soul Rippers into a Soul Spear, with Atreyos powering it. However, the time would eventually come that Death, Medusa's master, would finally begin their final attack on the now rebuilt Order Empire, this time going by the name Order Ultima. Hatheon was one of the many generals who led the fight against Death and Corruption, and after he and Alinion went up against Death at full power, they emerged victorious. New Timeline (Will contain spoilers) Hatheon was responsible for slaying Arcanus, the most powerful giant in Inamorta, in the Battle of The Desert. Some time after the fight, Hatheon settled down and decided to spend some time with his friends. However, this would be short-lived when a mysterious force appeared late at night, sweeping away not only him, but also Taconia, Alinion and Zealon, who was not with them at the time. When he woke up at the Soulwrath village, he was surprised to see that Taconia had also in fact ended up where he was. Eventually, he would find out by accident that he in fact had Magikill blood. Some time later, he and Taconia went to the top of a mountain and entered a cave, attempting to find two crystals for their newly forged Soul Rippers. While Taconia opted for two emeralds, Hatheon instead ended up putting one of the eight primordial crystals of the elements inside his Soul Rippers, burning his hands and forcing him to fling the Soul Rippers off his hands and end up destroying a group of nearby stalactites. However, unknown to him, Alinion had also ended up on Shocknia, and was in fact working with the Technion Republic. WIP Relationships '''Friends Taconia Hatheon met Taconia sometime after Order's seige on the Speartons. Initially, Hatheon wasn't interested in becoming Taconia's friend, but after some time, and the fact that he couldn't get along with anyone else, they eventually did become friends. Hatheon acted like the big brother that Taconia never had. Protecting them whenever possible. Alinion Hatheon met Alinion the same day they met Taconia. However, they didn't become friends until much later, when Taconia and Hatheon became friends. To Alinion, Hatheon is the polar opposite of him. Strong, powerful and more cut-to-the-chase than they are. Cedarion Hatheon actually had contact with Cedarion after the Speartons had attempted to annex the Magikill. It was only after the Magikill were annexed that the two finally met. Cedarion thinks of Hatheon as a good friend, but it seems to be sort of one sided, as Hatheon still treats Cedarion as a normal Magikill. As of The Evil Returns, Hatheon and Cedarion are finally starting to get along as actual friends. Zealon Hatheon had met Zealon the same day they met Alinion and Taconia. However, they have never had any real conversations aside on the battlefield. As of The Evil Returns, they have had no contact. Trivia * There is a World of Warcraft character named Hatheon, instead of being a warrior however, they are a banker. This was discovered by accident when BoredUser was looking up Hatheon for no reason whatsoever. Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Protagonists Category:Order Category:Alive